Broken Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: When something happened to Alexis while on her College Campus she calls Kate for help Alexis&Kate bonding maybe a little Caskett mush.
1. Chapter 1: Victim Again

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own to Richard Castle books and Castle Season on DVD does that count? No? Oh well.

Chapter 1: Victim Again

Alexis Castle was busy packing her dorm up for the summer before heading to take her last couple of finals when her roommate rushed in looking upset. "Alicia are you okay" she asked concerned.

"Uh oh yeah I'm fine" she nodded "I'm just going to take a shower" she added collecting her shower caddy.

"Okay" Alexis replied not convinced "I need to get going I can't be late for professor Linden's final" she picked up her backpack.

Alicia looked almost scared at the mention of the professor's name "O…okay" she fought tears "See you later" she ran from the room toward the shower.

Alexis shrugged and headed to class deciding to try and talk to her later.

Much to Alexis's surprise the final was easier then expected she was one of the last to place her paper on the professor's desk. "Have a good summer Professor Linden" she smiled turning to leave.

"What's your hurry" the professor asks.

"I'm in no hurry I was just going to finish packing my dorm my dad is picking it up in the morning" she answered

"Well can that wait a few minutes so we can chat about your final and your grade for this course" he looked at her

"I already know I'm getting a high mark I got high marks on all my papers and tests and I made up all the work I missed over the few months I was out" Alexis didn't like thinking about those months she missed because of her kidnapping. For awhile all she wanted was to be in the loft near her dad, Kate and Gram but with their help she returned to school to finish her first year. "So I think I'm just going to go" she started to leave

Professor Linden jumped up from his desk locking the door before she could leave. He grabbed the red head carrying her back to his desk. She struggled to free herself she even tried to use a few moves Kate taught her to defend herself but he was too strong. He shoved everything off his desk laying her on it holding her down with his body. He smiled down at her "You're beautiful and smart" he ran a hand along her cheek. "You're the perfect one" he added. Alexis was smarter then the other girl that's why he wanted her "Now just relax and enjoy this" he started to undo his belt.

Alexis fought with every ounce of her strength pleading with him to let her go but it was no use she wasn't strong enough. Her blue eyes filled with tears as pain shot through her body.

When it was over he unlocked the door, she grabbed her back pack off the floor and ran. She didn't stop running until she was safe in her dorm. Her hands trembled as she dug out her cell phone dialing a familiar number "Kate" she cried softly when she hears the voice on the other end.

Chapter 2: She Needs Her "Mom"…Kate comes to Alexis's dorm and finds out what happened to her soon to be step daughter

Author's Note: I had this idea for a bit and finally decided to give it a try. It's a Kate/Alexis bonding but don't worry Castle, Martha and the team are going to be in the fic. Please review but please be nice! Yes I may make spelling errors but don't hold it against me. Also I know this first part is very short its like a lead in the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: She Needs Her Mom

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 2: She Needs Her "Mom"

Kate was sitting at her desk in the 12th precinct when her cell started ringing. When she saw her soon to be daughter's number on her screen she hit the accept button "Hi Alexis" she started to smile but it turned to a frown when she heard the voice on the other end. "Alexis honey calm down" she tried to calm her when it sounded like the younger Castle was crying and upset. "Okay, Okay calm down I'm on my way" she promised. Kate hung up she grabbed her blazer and made sure she had her gun securely in her holster. She looked at the man sitting his chair beside her desk shaking her head when she saw him on his phone playing Angry Birds. "Castle I'll be back" she tells him.

Castle looks up from his phone "Do we have a body drop" he asked

"No I'm heading over to Columbia to talk to Alexis" she told him

"Oh cool we're going to see Alexis" he started to get up

"No Castle I'm going to see Alexis its girl talk" she didn't know what was wrong yet and she knew how over protect he could get with Alexis especially since her kidnapping.

"But Kate" he pouted

"No but Kates" she smiles "I promise I will call you as soon as I know she's okay" she informed him "Now be good while I'm gone, see if the boys need any help with the case"

"He nodded "Okay" he sighed

She smiled again as she leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss. She loved she could do this in the prescient now they weren't hiding it anymore they were engaged and so happy. "I love you" she whispers to him before she turned heading for the elevator. As the doors closed she heard Castle shout out that he loved her too. She grinned as she leaned against the elevator's wall.

Alexis was on her bed her knees in her chest hugging Monkey Bunky tightly in her arms when she heard a key and her door slowly opening. "Kate!" the red head flew off the bed flinging herself into her soon to be mother's arms and started to sob.

Kate hugged her tight before leading her to the bed and sitting down. "Alexis" she said softly "What's' going on" she asked knowing it must be serious if she brought out Monkey Bunky.

"He…He locked the door Kate I…I couldn't get out" Alexis sniffed

"Alexis did you have another one of your bad dreams" Kate asked knowing the girl still had occasional nightmares. Her shooting was two years ago and she still had nightmares sometimes.

"No" Alexis shook her head "it was my professor" she answered quietly

"Your professor? Did he lock you in by accident" Kate wondered

Alexis shook her head again "No he...he attacked me" she started to sob again. "I…I tried to fight him Kate I tried the moves you taught me but he was too strong ad then there was pain, so much pain" she paused "I'm sorry Kate, I'm sop so sorry" she was crying so hard she started to hiccup.

Kate felt anger and rage boiling in her blood she wanted to find this professor and make him pay but right now that would have to wait her daughter needed her. "Its okay Alexis" she pulled the girl into her arms "You have nothing to be sorry for it wasn't your fault" she rubbed her hand up and down her back gently.

"Thank you for coming Kate I...I didn't know who else to call I knew dad would freak out and Gram well she's in her own little world most of the time an…and you're the closest I have to a real mom" she hugged the detective closer.

Kate loved that she and Alexis had gotten closer and that she felt she could trust her. "You don't have to thank me Alexis you're my daughter and I'll always come when you need me" she promised "Now lets get you checked out" she stood up pulling the red head with her.

"Okay" Alexis nodded. She didn't want to be poked, prodded and asked a million questions but she knew it had to be done. She grabbed Monkey Bunky off the bed before they left.

Students on campus stared at her and trying to ask her questions trying to find what was going on as Kate led her to her car. "I know you guys mean well but my daughter just wants to be left alone right now" Kate spoke up when she felt Alexis tense up moving closer to her. Once they were both safe in the car she turned to the young woman in the passenger seat "Are you okay sweetie" she asked

"Yes" Alexis whispered "Thank you" she added tears in her eyes again

Kate hating seeing Alexis so upset. She'd been doing so well after her kidnapping and now this had to happen. "It'll be okay" she promised patting her leg "We'll call your dad when we get to the hospital"

"No! We can't call him Kate he'll freak" Alexis cried

"Honey I can't keep anymore secrets from your dad especially when it concerns his pumpkin" Kate explained "and yes he might freak but that's what fathers do, I bet my dad freaked when I got shot" she glanced at her.

"Yeah he did" Alexis nodded "We all did especially dad" she said "But I know my dad he will go crazy Kate he'll want to kill my professor"

Kate knew she was right but knew Castle had to be told "You're right he will go crazy and want to kill him, hell I wan to kill the son of a bitch but I promise I won't let your dad do anything stupid I'm good at it I've had 5 years of practice" she joked. She smiled when Alexis let out a small laugh.

They arrived at the hospital Kate led Alexis inside and explained the situation. The nurse gave Alexis a sympathetic smile as she led the young woman to an exam room.

Kate watched the door close. She pulled out here cell phone dialing Castle's number after a few rings she heard the voice she loved "Castle come down to New York Presbyterian Hospital" she pauses "Its Alexis"

Chapter 4: Daddy's Here…Castle finds out what happened to his pumpkin

Author's Note: First of all thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter! Here is the next installment! I hope you like it. Please read, review and please be kind Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy's Here

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 3: Daddy's Here

"Alexis?!" Castle panics over the phone "What happened? Is she okay?" he rambled

"Castle just get down here and I will fill you in okay" she pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

Okay I'm on my way" he hangs up and looks to his friends, his brothers. "Esposito, Ryan can you give me ride to the hospital" he asked

"Sure bro, what happened is Beckett okay" Esposito asked

"Yeah she's fine it's Alexis" Castle answered

"Alexis? Is she okay' Ryan asked concerned

"I...I don't know Kate said she'd fill me in when I get there" he ran his hand through his sandy brown hair memories of her kidnapping filling his thoughts

"Okay come on bro, lets go" Esposito grabbed his keys off his desk.

The three men were heading out when Gates stopped him "Where are you boys off to" she asked thinking they were going to goof off like they sometimes do between cases.

"Castle's daughter Alexis she's in the hospital sir" Esposito answered

Gates looked at Castle she didn't like him much when she first joined the team but after watching him help solve cases and looking out for the team for two years not to mention the kidnapping of his daughter she had new respect for him. She actually considered him part of her team, part of her family. "I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Castle is she alright"

"I don't know sir and you don't have to call me Mr. It's just Castle or Rick" he tells her. He grew fond of the older woman when she told Kate to kiss him after she'd been standing on a bomb.

"Alright keep me updated" she told him before turned to head back to her office. Castle nodded and told her he would as the three men got into the elevator.

At the hospital Castle ran up to the desk "I'm looking for my daughter Alexis Castle" he told her

The nurse looked up with a big smile "Oh my God! You're Richard Castle!" she shrieked "I love your books!" she gushed

"Thank you" he replied "Please I need to find my little girl"

The nurse nodded "She's in exam three her mother is with her" she pointed down the hall

Castle thanked the woman and ran down the hall with Esposito and Ryan right behind him.

Kate was pacing outside the room biting her nails when she heard his voice.

"Kate! Where is she what happened!?" Castle asked his fiancée

"Castle!" she hugged him tight "she's in there with the doctor" she told him

"What happened? "Is she okay" he asked

She looked at Castle and the two men beside him. She took a deep breath "Castle" she started "One of her professors attacked her, and he uh, he sexually assaulted her" she waited for the explosion she knew was coming.

"What!" he raised his voice "Which one Kate, which one is it so I can go kill the son of a bitch!" he questioned

"Castle, calm down this is exactly why she didn't want to me to tell you" she looked into his eyes the pools of blue were filled with anger and rage but she also saw the fear and worry for his little girl in them. "Just be here for your baby and let us handle the dirty professor" she lightly caressed his cheek.

"She's only 19 Kate, she's my pumpkin and some jerk as old as me forced himself on her" Castle was fighting tears.

It broke Kate's heart to see tears in his eyes "It'll be okay Castle, we'll get him" she promised pulling him to her for a hug.

Castle clung to her finally breaking down.

Kate looked at her partners "its Professor Linden go pick him up and take him to the precinct so I can interrogate him"

"Got it boss" Ryan nodded

"Don't worry bro maybe he'll resist arrest and I'll have to rough him up a little" Esposito whispered to Castle.

"Thanks Espo" he replied

"No problem man that little girl is like a niece to us and we protect our own" Esposito pat him on the back. Ryan nodded in agreement.

The boys told Kate they would call her when they had Linden. She nodded and thanked them

After the boys left the doctor came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle" she looked a the couple "I'm Dr. Katic your daughter is resting now" she told time

"Is she okay, is my pumpkin okay" Castle asked

"Alexis was quite traumatized I had to give her a sedative to relax her" the doctor started "She had bruising to her wrists and thighs and there were signs of sexual assault" she explained to the couple.

"Was a rape kit used?" Kate asked

"Yes all the evidence collected is inside and being sent to the 12 precinct I know it's a homicide division but your daughter said you are a detective there Mrs. Castle" Dr. Katic told her .

Kate wanted to smile she wasn't technically Mrs. Castle yet but the doctor had called her that twice and she loved the way it sounded

"Can we see her now" Castle asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Of course" the doctor nodded

Kate saw the worry and fear still evident in this beautiful blue eye "Come on Castle" she took his hand in hers squeezing it gently "Lets go see your little girl" she led him inside the room.

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy…Castle sees his daughter while Esposito and Ryan go to the campus to make an arrest will it go smoothly or will Linden cause trouble?

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews on Chapter 2! Here is Chapter 3! Please read review and be nice! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry Daddy

Alexis was sitting in bed wearing a hospital gown with Monkey Bunky in her arms. The sound of the door opening made her jump. She relaxed a little when she saw Kate and her dad walk in.

"Alexis, pumpkin are you okay" Castle asked seeing his daughter holding her favorite stuffed animal looking like a scared little girl. His first instinct was to run over to her and hold her in his arms but he didn't want to scare her. Yes he was her father but he was still a man.

"Daddy" she started to cry "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried more

"I told you, you had nothing to be sorry for" Kate jumped in sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Yes I do Kate I…I'm not daddy's perfect little girl anymore, he...he won't love me anymore" her tears turned to sobs.

"What?" Castle looked shocked "You're always going to be my little girl and I'll never stop loving you" he said softly. He wanted to be closer to Alexis but all he did was move closer to the bed "Your mom is right, you have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong" he tried to assure her.

Kate felt sudden warmth in her chest when Castle referred to her as Alexis's mom. It meant a great deal to her that he felt that way. She watched her fiancé she knew how badly he wanted contact with his daughter. She turned to Alexis "Are you feeling a little better now" she asked.

"A little bit" she sniffed

"Do you think it would okay for your dad to give you a hug" she quested gently

Alexis looked at Castle. He was her daddy the one person she had to count on for the first 15 years of her life. He was the one that protected her; he risked his life to save her in Paris. Even thought he was a man she knew he'd never hurt her. She hugged Monkey Bunky closer and slowly nodded.

Castle slowly walked over the bed sitting next to Kate holding his arms out to Alexis giving her the control. She sat there a minute before falling into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy" she cried in his arms

"Shh its okay pumpkin, its okay" he held her close never wanting to let her go.

"Kate" Alexis moved a little holding her arm out for the detective to join the hug.

Kate moved into her daughter and fiancé 's arms hugging them both their quiet tears wetting her shirt, she didn't care she just held her little family close letting them cry it out, a few tears fell from her own hazel eyes.

At Columbia University Esposito and Ryan stood in the dean's office. "I'm Detective Esposito and this is my partner Detective Kevin Ryan" he motioned to the other man standing next to him "We're looking for Professor Jonathon Linden" Esposito stated an angry look on his face.

"Why are you looking for John what has he done" the dean asked

"He was accused of sexual assault by one of the students" Ryan answered.

"Sexual assault?" the dean questioned "John's a decent guy, he's a family man"

"We're just doing our job sir" Esposito said through gritted teeth

"Very well" the dean sighed getting up from his desk leading the two men down the hall to a room "This is his office"

"Professor Linden" Esposito knocked on the door.

A man around Castle's age with a hint of grey in his hair opened the door "Yes? May I help you" he asked

"NYPD you're under arrest for the sexual assault of Alexis Castle" Esposito yelled "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back" he ordered

"Nothing happened to that pretty little red head that she didn't ask for" the professor laughed.

Esposito let his anger get the best of him he drew a fist punching the man in the jaw sending him flying back. Esposito didn't stop he moved inside the room punching the guy over and over.

"Espo! Come on man stop!" Ryan tried to pull his friend off the other man

"She's our niece bro" Esposito still had his fist balled up

"I know but you going down for murdering that piece of scum won't help her or Castle" Ryan pointed out.

Esposito sighed he knew Ryan was right but the people he worked with at the 12th precinct as well as Alexis and Martha were his family, and nobody hurts his family. He looked at the man on the floor with a bloody nose "Stand up you dirt bag" he growled grabbing his arm yanking him up. He grabbed the hand cuffs from Ryan slapping them on Linden's wrists

When Esposito and Ryan led Professor Linden out across the campus. The students watched in awe as he was led to their waiting car a few female students looked on almost terrified "Bro I don't think Alexis was is only victim" Ryan stated as they pushed their suspect into the car and headed to the prescient.

Chapter 5: You'll Pay For Hurting Her…Castle and Kate come face to face with Alexis's attacker, Lanie, Gates and Martha find out what happened to the younger Castle

Author's Note: Wow two chapters in under two hours! I'm trying to write as many chapters tonight because I won't have much time over the next 3 days! I will be super busy! In the next one Castle and Kate come face to face with the man who hurt their little girl. Oh btw I hate Meredith! She will have no part sorry if anyone likes her but to cheat on someone as hot as Castle and abandon your child is not cool! So Kate is her mom in my eyes lol. Please read, review and be nice


	5. Chapter 5 You'll Pay for What You Did

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 5: You'll Pay for What You Did to Her

Castle helped his little girl into the backseat of Kate's car as Kate received a text. "Is that the boys" he asked

Kate nodded "They got him lets get to the prescient" she started the car "Don't worry Alexis will be safe in Gates office Lanie will sit with her" she says seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I…I don't have to see him do I" Alexis asked quietly

"You might have to take a look through the mirror he can't see you, he won't know you're there" Kate promised

"Okay" she whispered.

Kate glanced at the passenger side Castle looked out the window a mixture of anger and worry on his face. "Hey we got him Castle" she reached over giving his thigh a gentle squeeze "There is no way I will let him walk" she assured him

"I want him dead Kate, just like I wanted Bracken and Tyson dead for hurting you" he whispered

"I know Castle I wanted them dead too Bracken for hurting my mother, Tyson for hurting you and the dirty professor for hurting our girl" she glances at Alexis in the backseat still holding on to Monkey Bunky.

The rest of the ride to the precinct was quiet the family was now in the elevator. Alexis started to tremble. "Hey its okay Alexis" Kate said softly hugging her daughter "You're safe here, you have me, your dad, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Gates they won't let anyone hurt you okay" she whispered soothingly.

Castle watched Kate with his daughter she was so good with her. He knew she'd be a great mother he couldn't wait for the day she tells him they're having a baby.

The elevator doors opened Castle stepped out first followed by Kate with her arm around Alexis. Lanie was the first one to spot them. "Girl" she ran over to her best friend "Javi told me what that ass did I have access to many sharp objects and I'm prepared to cut him" she stated

"Thanks Lanie I appreciate that but can you just take Alexis to Gates office and stay with her"

"Of course" the pretty ME nodded "Come on sweetie" she holds her arm out to the girl.

Alexis hesitated before leaving Kate's side "Its okay Alexis dad and I will be right out here": Kate promised. Alexis nodded allowing herself to be taken into Lanie's embrace. Once she was safe in Gates office Kate marched to the interrogation room with Castle at her heels

She stood there a minute glaring at him but Castle didn't stop he barged into the room grabbing the professor.

"Who the hell are you" professor Linden demanded.

"You want to know who I am!" Castle screamed "I'm the father of the girl you put your fucking hands on!" he screamed "and now I'm putting my hands on you" he wrapped his hands around the guy's neck slamming him into the mirror.

"Castle!" Kate ran in the room "Stop it" she told him "Please Rick let go" she pleaded with tears her eyes. She'd never seen him so angry.

When Castle saw Kate's eyes his loosened his hands letting Linden drop to the floor. Castle slid down to the floor himself sobs racking his muscular body.

Esposito and Ryan stood there in shock they'd never seen their friend, their brother get so angry or violent. "Uh Beckett is he okay" Esposito asked quietly.

I don't think so" she answered "Watch that bastard" she pointed to the other man laying the floor groaning "I'm going to make sure he's alight" she motioned to Castle

Esposito nodded grabbing the professor off the floor.

"I want that man arrested for attempted murder!" Linden shouted

"Attempted murder" I didn't see anything, did you see anything Ryan" Esposito asked his buddy.

"Nope I didn't see anything, did you Beckett" he looked at his friend

"I have no idea what you're taking about" Kate answered.

Linden screamed all the way to lock up but Kate didn't care. She knelt down next to the man she loved "Castle" she whispered "Are you okay" she asked

He looked up at her tears running down his ruggedly handsome face "All I could see was him hurting her Kate, hurting our little girl. I wanted to kill him Kate, I would have killed him if it wasn't for you" his voice shaky "I'm her father I'm suppose to protect her not let her get kidnapped or let some perverted dirt bag touch her I wasn't there when she needed I wasn't there" more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kate wrapped the crying writer in her embrace "You are there for her Castle, you do protect her"she whispered "You flew all the way to Paris by yourself to save her, when she broke up with Ashley you held her" she told him "You're a great father Castle and Alexis she's amazing, she's smart and nurturing she's all those things because you're her father" she looked into his tear filled blue eyes "I love you Richard Castle our baby is lucky to have you for a father" she kissed his lips softly. She found out a few days ago she had a feeling it was an I'm glad you're staying and we're engaged baby. It wasn't the way she planned to tell him she actually had it all planned out but she thought it might be just the thing to make him feel better and maybe put a small smile on his pained face.

"Kate" he sniffed a little "are you saying you're" he stopped

She nodded and smiled "I'm pregnant"

Castle gently touched her flat stomach. "I love you Kate so much" he hugged her tight.

Kat was relieved when she saw his hint of a smile "Okay daddy we'll celebrate later" she promised "I have some scum to interrogate"

"I want to be in there with you Kate" he stood up taking her hand helping her up.

"Rick" she said softly "I don't know if that's such a good idea"

"We're partners remember" he pointed out "I'll keep quiet unless I'm spoken to" he told her "Please" he looked at her "I don't want you and Baby Castle alone with that piece of garbage"

She sighed "Alright but one wrong move and you're out" she could never resist his pleading blue eyes.

Kate opened the door "Esposito bring Linden back in" she instructed

"Got it boss" the good looking Latino detective headed back to lock up

Chapter 6: The Interrogation…Kate interrogates the bad guy…

Author's Note: Okay I'm on fire! Third update tonight! About Kate being pregnant it popped into my head while I was writing I was thinking what would help Kate make Castle feel a little better and presto! Plus who wouldn't love Caskett babies! Linden gets interrogated, plus there will be more Alexis/Kate bonding and yes Martha and Gates will show up! Please read, review and be nice. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6: The Interrogation

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 6: The Interrogation

Kate and Castle were sitting next to each at the table when Esposito entered with the professor.

"Here's the scum you ordered Beckett" Esposito slammed the handcuffed perp down in the chair across from the detective and her writer.

"So Professor Linden you like young college girls huh" Kate leaned over glaring at him

"No they like me that pretty little red head was hot for me" he grinned

When Kate felt Castle start to get up she took his hand under the table putting both their hands on her stomach in hopes of calming him down. It worked he sat back down.

"Oh yeah I have news for you professor that pretty little red head is my daughter!" she snapped "and she wasn't hot for you, you locked her in your classroom and attacked her!" she spat out

"You have no proof I attacked her!" he yelled back

"Then why does she have bruises on her wrists and thighs" she asked angrily

"Because we did have sex she liked it rough" he smiled

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?!" Castle snapped hitting the table with his fist.

"Castle calm down" Kate whispered to him.

Castle sighed and sat back against his chair.

"So is she the boss in the bedroom too" Linden laughed looking at Castle.

Kate was furious "Our relationship is none of you damn business!" she slammed the table into his chest.

"Can I go I have a class in an hour" he fumed

"The only place you're going is jail" she shot back

"Please you have nothing on me" he smirked

"You sexually assaulted a 19 year old girl, you stole her innocence!" Kate grabbed him by the shirt "and I will make sure you never hurt anyone else's little girl" she threatened

This time Castle pulled her back calming her down.

Esposito came into the room "Beckett can I see you a sec" he asked

Kate shot Linden a dirty look and walked over to her friend and fellow detective "What is it Espo?" she asked

"Alexis might not be the only victim she told Lanie her roommate acted strange when she mentioned the professor and when we arrested him a few girls looked terrified when they saw him" he explained.

"Okay take him back to lock up Castle and I will ride up to the university and talk to Alexis's roommate"

Esposito nodded and followed her orders yanking Linden from the chair.

"I want my attorney" Linden shouted as Esposito dragged him back to lock up.

"Good you're going to need him" Esposito shoved him in to the cell.

Kate glanced at Castle "Come on we're going to Columbia to talk to Alexis's roommate"

Castle nodded "What about Alexis" he asked

"She'll come with us the roommate might be more comfortable talking to us with her there" she answered.

The couple walked to Gates office Alexis was sitting on the sofa with Lanie beside her and Gates at her desk.

"Alexis" Kate says softly "We're going to the campus to talk to your roommate" she told her

"Alicia?" Alexis asked quietly

"Yes, Esposito said you told him she was acting strange when you mentioned Linden" Kate explained

"Yeah she looked scared and said she needed to take a shower" the redhead nodded

"We thought you should come with us she might be more comfortable talking to us if you're there" Kate replied

"Okay" she whispered as she stood up.

Kate put her arm around the girl as she and Castle headed to the elevator.

The ride to campus was quiet. Alexis led her parents to her dorm. "Alicia" she called walking in

"Alexis what are doing…" the blonde girl sitting on the bed froze when she saw Kate and Castle walk in behind her. 'Wh…what's going on" she asked

"Alicia, I'm Kate, Alexis's mom I'm a detective" Kate started gently "I need to ask you a few questions about Professor Linden"

"No!" Please no!" Alicia started to cry.

"Alicia its okay my mom knows about Linden he…he hurt me too" Alexis sat down by her friend. "You can trust her" she added

Castle stood by the door just watching this young woman was as distraught and scared as Alexis.

Alicia looked at the pretty brunette detective sitting on the edge of the bed then she looked down at her hands twisting them together "Professor Linden he uh"

Alexis took her friend's hand encouraging her to continue.

"He….he attacked me" Alicia trembled "But I…I took a shower, Oh God I...I ruined everything didn't I" she cried.

"Its okay, you didn't ruin anything" Kate tried to comfort the frightened girl.

"But I...I erased the evidence I…I know I shouldn't have I just wanted to stop feeling him on me" she cried

Alexis knew exactly how she felt she reached out taking Alicia's hand "It'll be okay we're in this together and most of my family works for the NYPD Linden will pay for what he did"

Alicia hugged her roommate. "Thank you she whispered glad she wasn't alone anymore.

Kate beamed with pride Castle had raised one amazing daughter.

"Alicia why don't you come back to the precinct and we'll call your parents" Kate stated

"My parents?! Do I have to tell them?" she asked

"Yes, like I told Alexis when she was scared to tell her dad" Kate glanced at the man standing near the door "They'd want to know you're their little girl"

"O….okay" Alicia agreed

In the car Kate glanced at the two girls in the back seat they looked so scared, so small, she was determined to fight for them, to make sure Linden paid for his crimes.

Castle looked over at his fiancée he admired her strength and determination. He reached over tasking the hand she didn't have on the stirring wheel lacing his fingers with hers. "you're so amazing Kate" he complemented her softly.

She didn't reply she didn't feel amazing; the truth was she wasn't sure if they'd be able to keep Linden. She believed her daughter and her friend but it would be his word against theirs. There was physical evidence of sexual activity but unfortunately it didn't necessarily prove it was an assault. Kate wasn't going to let him win she would fine something that proved both girls had indeed been assaulted. She wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt another girl. She glanced at Alexis in the back seat and swore she'd have the justice she deserves.

Chapter: More Evidence.. Kate won't rest until she has the evidence she needs to put Linden away for good.

Author's Note: I'm so tired I can't believe I found the energy to write this lol. As for the evidence I did a little research signs of sexual activity doesn't necessarily mean it was assault. Well damn! lol! Don't worry Linden is guilty and it will be proven there is Alexis/Kate bonding also I am trying to figure out how to work Martha into the story? Any ideas? Please read, review and be nice. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: A Small Breakdown

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well.

Chapter 7: A Small Break Down

When they arrived at the precinct the girls were ushered to Gates office and Kate started to walk toward the holding cell but a warm hand gently grabbed her arm. "Kate can I talk t you for a second" Castle pleaded his blue eyes showed concern.

"Castle I have a case to close" she reminded him

"I know it'll just take a minute" he promised

"Alright" she sighed leading him to the break room.

Castle locked the door behind them.

"Okay if you think we're doing that here, now, you're dead wrong" she crossed her arms

"That would be totally hot but no that's not why we're in here" he looked into her hazel eyes "Are you okay Kate" he asked

"Yes I'm fine" she insisted

"Why were you so quiet on the ride back I even gave you a compliment" he pointed out

"You know I just don't take compliments very well" she shrugged looking down.

"Kate" he said softly placing his hand under her chin lifting her face gently "That was the old you" he said "I know you, I know something is bothering you so please just tell me what it is"

"It…it's the case" she started

"What about it" he questioned

"Linden he…he might walk" she whispered

"What? Why? We both know he's guilty" Castle was a little upset.

"I know but there's no real evidence" she explained

"What do you mean there's no evidence!" he raised his voice "Alexis has bruises, she's so frightened! Isn't that evidence! "

Kate fought the tears that threatened to fall "It is to me Castle but Linden's lawyer he'll argue that all the evidence proves is there was sexual intercourse" she lost the battle as tears made their way down her cheeks "I guess I'm not that amazing after all" she cried softly "What if I can't protect her Castle she'll never trust me again" she tried to wipe away the tears with no luck she didn't cry a lot she wondered if the pregnancy was making her more emotional.

Castle's expression softened "Come here" he whispered pulling her gently into his arms. Kate buried her face in his chest letting her tears fall. "Its okay" he whispered rubbing her back letting her cry. "You're always amazing Kate you're the best damn detective in this precinct" he told her kissing the top of her head. "Just don't tell Esposito or Ryan I said that" he joked. He smiled when she laughed a little against his chest. "I know you'll do everything in your power to keep that jerk locked up and so does Alexis"

Kate pulled away a little looking into his eyes "She'll hate me Castle, I'd hate me if I were her" she stated

"She won't hate you Kate, she loves you so much" he brushed a tear from her cheek "You're the closet thing she's had to a real mother, Meredith abandoned her when she was a baby, and Gina wanted to ship her to boarding school, but you Kate you're so different you talk to her and listen to her, you're always there when she needs you and you love her like she was yours" he smiled "You said earlier our baby was lucky to have me for a daddy well our baby is even luckier to have you for a mommy" he set his hand on her flat stomach.

"I'm marrying the most amazing man, How did I get so lucky" she smiled through her tears

"Well 5 years ago you had a murder that someone copied out of one of my novels and" Castle was stopped by her finger on his lips

"Shh don't ruin the moment" she smiled again replacing her finger with her lips kissing him.

The kiss deepened a little as his arms circled her waist and her hands circled around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. They could both feel a little of the tension leaving their bodies. Castle had just pressed her into the wall deepening the kiss more when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Kate groaned in frustration when Castle pulled away. Castle laughed "You're so cute when you can't get enough of me" he teased

"What ever Castle" she rolled her eyes smiling a little

"It's true and you know it" he smiled giving her one last kiss before going to open the locked door.

"Wow bro did she finally give in and give ya some in the break room" Esposito teased seeing the lipstick smeared on his face and his hair messed up. "Whoa chica look at you, your blouse is wrinkled, your hair is messy, and your lipstick is smeared you two really got it on in here didn't you" he continued to tease them.

"Javi!" Kate blushed "So was there a reason you knocked on the door other than to torment Castle and I" she asked

"Yeah boss" he nodded "Linden lawyered up, the guy says he wants the creep released" the good looking Latino detective filled them in.

Kate frowned, Castle looked at her "Can he do that" he asked

She nodded "Unfortunately he can unless we can find something, anything that proves that Alexis and Alicia weren't willing participants"

"Esposito can you stall the lawyer I have an idea" Kate looks at her friend

"Of course we'll just say it will take time to process his release papers" he nodded. She thanked him as he left the room.

"What do you have in mind" Castle asked her

"We're going get a warrant to check his classroom, office and home for any kind of evidence to prove her hurt our daughter and her friend. "Come on lets go talk to Gates" she take his hand as the two of them walk to Gates office.

Chapter 8: More Evidence: Kate and Castle get the warrants from Gates and search for more evidence will they find what they need to lock up Linden once and for all?

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 7 I did change it a little the next chapter will be what this one was originally going to be. I just thought Castle had a break down that now it was Kate's turn. So enjoy the Caskett yumminess in this chapter! Please read and enjoy! Kind reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you for all the reviews for the first 6 chapters they keep me going. Caskett hugs to all my readers


	8. Chapter 8: More Evidence

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle I own books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine.

Chapter 8: More Evidence

Castle and Kate knock on Gates door "Come in" the older woman calls out

The couple walked in finding the two teenagers curled on the couch sleeping and Gates behind her desk her glasses on her nose reading over some files.

"Captain Gates, Linden's lawyer wants him released on account of not enough evidence" Kate started "We know he's guilty all we need is warrants to search his classroom and office on campus and his private residence for more evidence anything that will prove he attacked our daughter and her roommate" Kate looked at the sleeping girls. "I promised those girls I'd protect them that I wouldn't let Linden walk"

"Detective Beckett are you alright" Captain Gates asked when the younger woman looked like she was near tears.

"Yes sir I'm fine" she nodded. Her horm ones were already all over the play but they'd tell people about the addition to the Castle family once this case was closed.

"Alright then" Gates said "Have a seat while I make a few phone calls and get you those warrants" she told them

The both took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk Castle never let go of her hand. Gates hid a smile. She was happy for the couple she actually thought Castle was good for Beckett. About 15 minutes later she thanked the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle you have your warrants"

"Thank you sir" Kate smiled

"Don't thank me go find what you need to put that predator behind bars where he belongs" Gates replied

"Will do sir, is okay if the girls stay here" she asked

"Of course now go on they're expecting you at Columbia" she nodded

The drive back to campus was quiet. Once they arrived they met with the dean who gave them access to Linden's office and classroom. The office was clean and all they found in the classroom were finger prints on the desk and one red hair under the desk which Kate believed belonged to Alexis but there was still no real proof.

Kate sighed "How can I do it Castle" she whispered as they walked back to her car.

"How can you do what" he asked

"How can I go back to the precinct 1and tell Alexis I failed that her attacker will be set free" she was about to get in the driver side.

"Why don't you let me drive" he asked gently. She gave him the keys and got in the passenger side. "You haven't failed Kate" he told her as he started the car. "We still have his house to search we'll find something there" he stated like he knew for sure when he didn't know anything he just prayed they would for Alexis and for Kate.

"I hope we do Castle" she replied softly "I want my children to feel safe, to be safe" her hand rested on her stomach.

Castle smiled at her action "Alexis and little Rick will be safe and feel safe because they have a mother and two uncles that defend this city and the people in it from the jerks and creeps out there"

"Little Rick" she questioned with a little laugh "You know their father helps defend this city and the people in it too and he's pretty damn good at it"

He grinned proudly "Thank you" he looked at her "I did learn from the best" her added as her pulled up in front of a nice two story home.

They walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A minute later the door opens "Yes, May I help you" a middle aged brunette woman asked

"Hello I'm detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle is this the residence of Jonathan Linden" she asked with her badge in her hand.

"Yes I'm his wife Gabrielle did something happen, his John alright" she asked worried

"Yes ma'am he's fine but we have warrant to search the premises" Kate informed her.

"Uh okay, I guess" the brunette moved out of the doorway letting them in.

The couple searched the master bedroom, the basement, and the garage with no luck. "What's in here" Kate points to a closed door.

"That's John's office/den no one but him is aloud in there" Gabrielle tells them.

"We'll need to get in there" Kate replies the other woman just nods.

Kate starts going through the drawers in the desk having no luck.

Castle is busy looking on the shelves when he notices a loose panel he moves it finding a lap top "Hey Kate I found this in a secret panel" he shows his fiancée.

"I wonder why it was hidden" Kate flips it open turning it on. When it booted up she found several folders she clicked on one that said Columbia. There were many video files inside the folder. She opened the newest file when it began to play she wished she hadn't clicked it. She tried to keep Castle from seeing it but it was too late he saw it all the rage he felt earlier was resurfacing because on the computer's small screen was Linden sexually assaulting his little girl, his pumpkin.

Kate quickly closed the lap top stopping the video. "It'll be okay Castle" she said softly "We got him, we have the proof" she rubbed his shoulder.

"She was crying Kate, She tired to fight him, he hurt her, he hurt our baby" he balled up his fist.

"I know" she placed her hand over his fist "and he's going to pay for it" she was glad she could keep her promise to him, Alexis, and Alicia. "Let's get this back to the precinct" she told him tucking the lap top under her arm.'s

When they walked out of the room a young girl maybe a few years younger than Alexis stood there looking scared "You…You're the detective right" she asked nervously

"Yes I'm Detective Kate Beckett can I help you with something" she replied

"You arrested my dad didn't you" the girl questioned

"What's your name" Kate asked her

"Natalie" she whispered

"To answer your question Natalie unfortunately yes we did your dad he" Kate was stopped by Natalie.

"I..I know what my dad did" tears filled her eyes "He uh..he molested me until I turned 16 last month you know what I got for my birthday he raped me" she started to cry "My father raped me, his daughter"

Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing Alexis was his world he'd never think of hurting her, he created her, raised her and loved her. The thought of having sex with your child was appalling. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kate took a hold of his hand.

"Is he okay" Natalie asked quietly

"Yes he will be your dad hurt his daughter too she's a little older than you she was one of his students" Kate explained

"That lap top" she pointed to it under Kate's arm "Has videos of several students an..and me "she whispered.

"Natalie would you be willing to come down to the precinct and give a statement of the abuse you suffered under the hands of your father" Kate asked her

"Yes" she answered immediately "I hate him and I want him to pay" she sniffed wiping her tears.

After filling in Natalie's mother who was shocked and appalled by her husband's actions the four of them headed back to the precinct to give Linden what he deserves.

Chapter 9: Making Him Pay…Linden pays for his actions but how will he pay?

Author's Note: A second chapter update for you tonight! There's a little twist at the end. Read, review and enjoy. As always kind reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Making Him Pay

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle I own books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine

Chapter 9: Making Him Pay

Kate walked in to the 12th precinct the lap top securely under her arm and Castle following beside her.

"Did you find anything boss" Esposito asked seeing them walk in

"Oh did we ever" Castle replied for her "A lap top filled with videos of him attacking young girls including my pumpkin and his own daughter" he points at the lap top Kate was carrying

"His own kid that's a whole new level of scum" Esposito cringed

"His daughter is here she's going to give a statement against here father" Castle told him

Just then the young girl walked up beside Kate with her mother "I'm ready to give my statement" she informed them

"Okay Natalie" Kate nodded "This way" she led the young girl to a private room. Castle started to follow them inside but Kate stopped him before he could come in.

"Its okay Detective your boyfriend can come in" Natalie said softly when she saw Kate's action.

"Are you sure" she asked the girl replied with a nod "and how did you know he's my boyfriend" she asked curious

"Your eyes" Natalie replied "They fill with love when you look at him"

Kate looked at Castle as he took a seat beside her and he looked at her Natalie was right he saw the love in her eyes and it was for him. He smiled and took her hand in his.

Kate squeezing his hand gently, turning her attention to Natalie. ''Alright" she starts "Tell me what your father did to you and if it gets to be too much or it upsets you let me know and we can stop okay"

Natalie nodded "It..it started when I was 8 years old my dad came in my room one night and asked me if I wanted to play a game he was my daddy so I said yes" her eyes filled with tears "He got in bed with me and he...he touched me an..and made me touch him" her tears started their way down her cheeks. "He did this for 8 years making me promise never to tell then on the night of my 16th birthday he changed the game he…he" she paused taking a shaky breath "forced me to have sex with me I cried and begged him to stop, daddy please stop you're hurting me but he wouldn't stop" the girl was now sobbing

Kate let go of Castle's hand moving over to the girl pulling her into a hug "Shh its okay, its over he's never going to hurt you again" she promised.

Castle watched the teenager cling to his fiancée tears in his own eyes. He thought of his own daughter also a victim. He loves Alexis she's been his whole world since the moment she was placed in his arms when she was born. He spent his life protecting her and keeping her safe and here was a father doing the total opposite instead of protecting his daughter and keeping her safe he was the one hurting her. It sickened him to his very core.

"Castle" Kate said is name pulling him from his thoughts

"Are you okay" she asked

"Yeah it's just being a father and hearing how another father hurt his little girl it sickens me" he told her.

"I know" she nodded "Alexis and I are lucky we have amazing dads that look out for us and love us"

"Detective Beckett" Natalie whispered "What happens now, what happens to my dad" she asked

"Your dad is going to jail for along time for hurting you, Castle's daughter and all the other girls he hurt" Kate informed her. 'Now let's get you back to your mom"

Kate led the girl out of the room Castle following them. When Natalie saw her mom she broke from Kate's embrace and ran into her mom's.

After watching them for a minute Kate turned to Castle "We have an appointment with Linden" she had the laptop under her arm.

"Let's nail the son of a bitch" Castle muttered following her.

"It's about time" Linden growled when they walked in "Are my get out of jail free papers" ready he asked

"You're going directly to jail don't pass go, don't collect 200 dollars!" Kate glared at him as she took a seat slamming the laptop down on the table.

"You have nothing on me!" he snarled

"Oh but I do I have over a dozen videos of you sexually assaulting young girls and I have 3 of them ready to testify!" she yelled

"Those girls wanted to have sex with me they asked for it" he yelled back

"Oh really" Kate opened the laptop clicking a video once it was loaded. An image of Alexis crying and pleading with her attacker to stop hurting her appeared.

Castle felt the rage boiling inside him angry tears in his eyes. Kate moved her hand under the table to rub his leg knowing this had to be hard for him.

"Does that look like someone who wanted to have sex Mr. Linden" asked angrily

"It was her fantasy to pretend she was being attacked so who was I to say no" he shrugged with a grin.

"You sick son of a bitch" Castle started to lunge at him but Kate stopped him.

"Mr. Linden my daughter is a smart girl and I know for a fact she'd never do something that disturbing she believes in love and she told me she wanted to wait until she found real love like I have with her father" she informed him "So Jonathon Linden you are under arrest for the sexual assault of Alexis Castle, Alicia Rhodes and Natalie Linden"

Esposito came in handcuffing him to take him back to holding he could be heard screaming all the way.

"What happens now? Is it over now" Castle asked unsure of what would happen next

"I don't know Castle his lawyer will probably ask for a trial which means the girls may have to testify" she explained

A trial would mean more wounds for Alexis and the other girls she knew that Alexis was strong like her father she'd get through it. Kate would make sure of it.

Chapter 10: Mother/Daughter Talk…Kate and Alexis bond and talk about the possibility of a trial and therapy

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry this chapter took so long I had major writer's block! Hmm I wonder what Castle does when he has writer's block lol. I hope this chapter is a good. Some Kate and Alexis bonding is coming up and do you all think there should be a trial? As usual kind reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Read, review and enjoy! Caskett love and hugs to all my readers! You keep me going


	10. Chapter 10: MotherDaughter Talk

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own two Richard Castle I own books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine

Chapter 10: Mother/Daughter Talk

It had been a long night at the precinct all Kate wanted to do was sleep but her stomach had other plans she gently moved out of her fiancé's arms running to the bathroom. The first signs of pregnancy were hitting her as she emptied her stomach. "Come on baby mommy needs sleep" she rubbed her flat stomach, She washed up and started back to her bed but stopped when she heard what sounded like muffled crying coming from upstairs.

Kate walked up the stairs Martha's room was dark but a soft glow was coming from under Alexis's door. "Alexis" she knocked softly before waking in. The red head was sitting up in bed trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks and Monkey Bunky in her arms. "Are you okay" she asked

Alexis shook her head crying harder "I…I can't sleep I...I see him" she cried "and he...he's hurting me"

Kate crossed the room to the bed taking her daughter in her arms "Its okay" she whispered rocking her gently. "It was just a nightmare you're safe" she tried to assure her.

"Why did this happen to me Kate haven't I been through enough" she whimpered

Kate wasn't sure how to answer because the 19 year old was right she'd been kidnapped and held hostage in Paris not that long ago and now this. "I don't know sweetie I wish it hadn't happened" she answered.

"I'm sorry for all this Kate" Alexis whispered "You and dad should be happy planning your wedding but now you have to put it on hold because of me" she looked down at her lap.

"Alexis" Kate gently lifted her face so they were looking at each other "You have nothing to apologize for none of this as your fault" she insisted "Your dad and I love you we don't blame you" she tried to assure her

"Kate" she whispered "What happens now is Linden going to jail" she asked

"Well yes he's in a holding cell right now and we have the evidence but his lawyer will probably still try and fight it which means there could be a trial" Kate answers

"A trial" Alexis repeated "but why can't they just put him in jail"

"I wish it was that easy sweetie" Kate sighed "Linden is saying it was consensual that it was your fantasy to be attacked" it sickened her to say those words

"What! No! Kate that's not what happened!" tears filled the younger Castle's eyes "I was, I've never" she started "I was waiting to find real love like you and dad have and now I'm damaged goods I'll never find love now" she cried

Kate hated Linden she only ever hated one other person, the person who took her mother's life. "Alexis" she began looking into the girls watery eyes "You're beautiful inside and out with so much to offer your one and done is out there and when you find him you'll know because he'll take what's broken and fix it no matter how much you try to push him away or pretend you don't know how he feels about you" she smiled

"You're talking about you and dad aren't you" Alexis sniffed with a small smile

Kate nodded "I was so broken but your dad loved me anyway he took my broken pieces and put me back together using his love as the glue" her eyes sparkled just thinking about Castle.

"You really love him don't you" Alexis replied

"Yes I do he's made me what I am today I'd still be so lost and broken if I didn't have him"

Alexis hugged the detective "I'm glad you're staying Kate, I'm glad you're marrying my dad and you'll be my mom"

Kate hugged her too "There was no other choice Alexis my life is and always will be here with you and your dad" she told her "There is something I want to talk to you about" Kate added

"Okay what is it" Alexis asked

"Therapy" Kate said "I know you went a few times after the kidnapping and I think it would be a good idea after the attack and now possibly a trial you can talk to my therapist if you want your dad or I could even come with you if it would help"

"Okay" Alexis nodded "I'll think about it" she promised "I think I can get to sleep now" she hugged her again "Thank you mom"

Kate felt tears well up in her eyes when Alexis called her mom "You're welcome sweetie, Always" she hugged her too

Neither of the women saw the tall figure in the door way. Castle stood there listening to Kate help Alexis and it made him love her even more she was already a great mom.

Chapter 11: The Trial…Coming Soon

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter it's mostly Alexis and Kate with a tiny hint of Castle lol. The next chapter is the trial. All constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome. Read, review and enjoy! Thanks and Caskett hugs!


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own three Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine

Chapter 11: The Trial

Castle stood in the bathroom mirror adjusting his dark blue tie. "I still don't get it Kate" he glanced at woman in the mirror next to him putting the finishing touches on her make up "I mean those videos" he shuttered thinking about the images of his daughter being assaulted "Aren't they proof enough" he questioned

"To me, you, and the rest of our precinct family but to Linden's lawyer it's only evidence of sex so we have to go to trial and prove that these girls were not willing participants that it was a violent sexual crime" Kate explained applying her lip stick.

"She shouldn't have to relive it Kate, none of the girls should" worry evident in his voice. "She's been having trouble sleeping this will just make it worse" he added

"How did you know she was having trouble sleeping" she asked looking at him. She'd spent several nights the last few weeks comforting Alexis, talking to her until she was able to sleep.

"I woke up the other night to find your side of the bed empty I heard voices coming from upstairs when I went up I saw you in Alexis's room I almost came in but I didn't need to I heard what you said to her Kate you're already a great mom" he told her "and I had no idea you felt that way about me" he looked into her eyes.

"You know how much I love you Castle" she smiled

"Yes but I had no idea I fixed you that my love is the glue holding your pieces together" he smiled when she blushed he was about to lean in for a kiss when a voice interrupted them.

"Dad, Kate are you guys ready" Alexis asked softly a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Kate turned to the younger Castle she was wearing a pencil skirt and a nice black blouse it made her look classy which was a good thing. "The question is are you ready?"

"No" she shook her head tears filling the blue eyes identical to her father's

"It'll be okay Alexis all you have to do is tell the truth and if you start to feel over whelmed or scared just look at your dad and I we'll be right there so will your Gram, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Captain Gates"

Alexis relaxed a little knowing her whole family would be there to support her. "Okay let's get this over with" she whispered wanting this to all be over.

Castle put his arms around his two girls leading them out to the living room where Martha was waiting she wasn't dressed her usual flashy outfit. Castle smiled grateful for his mother's choice in wardrobe today. He led the three women in his life out of the loft hoping when they returned it would be with a victory.

The Courtroom was bigger than what Castle expected the only courtroom he'd been in was during his ugly divorce from Meredith she didn't care about custody of Alexis she just wanted her share of Castle's money.

The Castles sat behind their family lawyer along with Alicia, Natalie and their parents. Across from them sat Jonathon Linden with his lawyer. The judge approached the bench and the trial began.

The other girls were called to testify first both cried on the stand. When Alexis was called up she froze not wanting to go up there. Kate hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Alexis nodded hugged her back and made her way up to the stand. Castle smiled he fell more in love with Kate every day.

"Can you state your name for the court please" their lawyer asked the red head

"Alexis Harper Castle" Alexis spoke softly

"Can you tell us about the night in question" he asked

Alexis nodded and told her story for the judge and jury her eyes never leaving her family. When their lawyer sat down Linden's stood up he made Alexis out to be a slut who cried rape to hide the relationship from her violent father and his cop girlfriend. Alexis defended them both telling the court her father was kind and gentle and never even raised his voice to her when she was growing up, and that Kate was kind, caring and gentle too she was only violent towards the murder suspects she arrests.

When Linden's lawyer brought up the so called attempted murder of Linden while in custody Castle got mad wanting to say something but Kate calmed him down telling him the lawyer was trying to get a reaction out of him so he said nothing just keeping his eyes on his pumpkin on the stand.

The videos were presented into evidence and a few were viewed by the judge. Kate studied law and was planning to be a judge until her mother's death she tried to study the judge and jury to see if she could figure out the verdict but she had no clue.

After what seemed like hours one of the jurors stood up saying they had a verdict. The judge looked at it and nodded telling the juror to continue.

The juror cleared her throat "We the people find Jonathon Linden guilty of three counts of sexual assault"

Linden was put in handcuffs and led out of the court room as people cheered.

Alexis started to cry

"Alexis its okay we won" Kate hugged her

"I know I'm glad it's finally over" she cried softly

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate and Alexis "Why don't we all head down to the Old Haunt and celebrate!"

"You buying bro" Esposito teased patting him on the back

Castle laughed at his friend as the group, the family headed out of the court room ready to celebrate a much needed victory.

Chapter 12?

Author's Note : Here is chapter 11. I don't know how good it is don't know much about the courtroom, I know more about the police work end of it lol. I could end it here or possibly continue or write and epilogue any suggestions are welcome! Please read, review and remember all constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading and Caskett hugs for all!


	12. Chapter 12: Celebrating a Victory and Ma

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own three Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine

Chapter 12: Celebrating a Victory and Maybe More

Castle unlocked the front door of the Old Haunt "Let the party begin!" he grinned as his friends, his family followed him inside the dark bar. He flipped on the lights and the radio before moving behind the bar.

Esposito sat down on one of the bar stools "Yo Castle give me a beer" he ordered "Make that two" Ryan added sitting beside his friend

Castle laughed sliding two bottle of beer down the bar to them.

"Richard I'll take a glass of wine" Martha practically purred

He rolled his eyes pouring his mother a glass of wine

"What would you like sir" Castle asked Captain Gates

"You don't have to call me sir, we're not at the precinct" she smiled "and a beer looks good" she watches two of her team enjoying the cold beverage.

Lanie walked up behind Esposito putting her arm around the handsome detective "Buy me a drink Javi" she murmurs in his ear

"I'm not buying Castle is" he chuckled taking a swig of his beer

Castle shook his head "Man don't you know when a woman his hitting on you" he laughed

Esposito looked at Lanie she grinned at him. "Castle get the lady a drink" he grinned back.

"Dad got anything non alcoholic" Alexis asks

"I swear you're like the perfect kid" he smiled "How about a Coke" he asked offering her a glass.

"Thanks dad" she took the glass taking a sip of the soda.

"You're welcome pumpkin" he leaned over the bar kissing her on the forehead

Lanie glanced at her best friend sitting at the bar with a glass of water. She turns to Castle "Hey writer boy aren't you going to get your girl a drink" she motioned to Kate

Kate looked at Lanie "its okay water is fine" she smiled. She didn't know if Castle was ready to share the real reason she wasn't drinking.

"Girl what's wrong with you I've watched you down the scotch" Lanie teased

"I just don't feel like drinking tonight" Kate shrugged

Castle could tell Kate was getting uncomfortable he moved from behind the bar and over to Kate whispering in her ear.

"What do you think mom and dad are whispering about" Ryan wondered not knowing just how correct his statement was.

Esposito shrugged "Knowing them something dirty" he grinned earning him a smack on the back of the head from Lanie "Oww damn woman" he rubbed his head pretending to be hurt. He smiled when Lanie laughed.

When Castle was done whispering he leaned down meshing his lips with Kate's for a kiss earning them a bunch of whistling and get a rooms from their friends.

Alexis just smiled watching her parents so in love hoping she'd find that someday.

When the kiss ended Castle took Kate's hand and looked at his friends, his family "Guys tonight we're here to celebrate a victory our daughter's attacker is going to prison where he belong but its not the only thing we have to celebrate" he smiles looking into Kate's eyes as he continued "We're having a baby" he finished setting his hand on Kate's still flat stomach.

"Girl!" Lanie shrieked "I guess its no scotch for you for awhile" she grinned hugging her best friend

"Yeah I guess so" Kate smiles hugging her back

"Wow now you really are mom and dad!" Ryan grinned hugging the couple

"Umm what do you mean really mom and dad?" Castle asked

"Nothing bro" Esposito laughed "Congrats man" he hugged his buddy patting him on the back then hugging Kate.

"So I'm going to be a grandmother again" Martha grinned grabbing Kate hugging her tight "I'm so happy for you Kate" she smiles at her only child "and I'm so happy for you Richard" she hugs him too.

Alexis sat in the corner she hadn't said anything that worried Kate she moved from Castle's arms walking over to her "Alexis, are you okay" she asked softy "Are you upset you won't be an only child anymore" she added a little worried.

Alexis looked at the woman in front of her, her mother, her hero, probably her best friend and smiled "Am I really gong to be a big sister" she asked

Kate nodded and smiled her hand resting on her stomach.

The red head got up from her stool "Thank you Kate" she hugged the detective

"For what" Kate asked unsure of what she did

"For being there when I needed a friend, when I needed a mom" tears filled her eyes "and for giving me the little sister or brother I've been asking dad for, for years" the younger Castle replied

"I'm glad you're happy sweetie and I'll be here for you, Always" Kate smiled using what had become the Castle family word.

Castle stood at the bar a beer in his hand watching his wife and daughter hugging and talking happily "We're going to be alright" he though taking a sip of his beer with a smile on his face.

Chapter 13: The Epilogue

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers! I'm so happy I finally found Heat Wave! Now I just need Frozen Heat and soon I will own all 4 seasons of Castle on DVD! I wonder when Season 5 will be on DVD? Anyway, Here is Chapter 12 because so many of you requested it. I will be writing one more chapter an epilogue then this story comes to a close. I do have a few new Castle/Caskett story ideas that may come to like so key you eyes out for them. Please read and review. Constructive criticism always welcome! Caskett


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

This fic takes place in the present time in my world Kate says yes so she and Castle are engaged. Alexis is finishing up her first year at Columbia and I think that's all you really need to know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Castle or any of its characters. I however own three Richard Castle books and Castle Season One on DVD does that count? No? Are you sure? Oh well. I do own Jonathan, Gabrielle and Natalie Linden and Alicia are mine

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Alexis was lying in her bed. Things were finally better she started back at Columbia which was pretty hard at first but she got past it and she was now in the top of her class. She split her time between the dorms and the loft she still needed to be near her family sometimes. Kate and her father got married in a beautiful outdoor wedding at their home in the Hamptons. She glanced at the photo on her nightstand of her and her parents at the wedding and smiled her dad never looked so happy neither did Kate.

She was about to turn off her light and get some sleep when a small noise from down the hall caught her attention she climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to what used to be the stare room she opened the door a night light illuminated the room. She walked over to where the noise was. "What's the matter little man" she cooed picking up her two month old baby brother from his crib. "We don't want to wake mommy and daddy do we" she knew they weren't asleep but it was their first night together since the baby was born. She sat down in the rocking chair looking into tiny versions of her father's blue eyes "Shh it's okay your big sister has you" she whispered as she slowly rocked with him nestled in her arms.

"You're one lucky little man Hunter Alexander" she murmured running her finger tip over the baby's delicate features "You want to know why" she asked. The baby whimpered wrinkling his tiny in response. Alexis giggled her baby brother was the cutest

Downstairs in their bedroom Kate was trying to move from under her husband "Castle come on I know I heard the baby"

"So it's okay to let them cry a little" he mumbled as he kissed her neck

"Castle! What if he's hungry "she pouted

"He'll have to wait his turn" he grinned trailing his kisses down to her chest

Kate started to moan but then remembered her son needed her "I said move" she gently pushed him off her. She slipped out of bed slipping one of Castle's t-shirts over her body she turned to her husband lying on the bed "We'll finish this later writer boy" she smiled before leaving the room she laughed when she heard him groan.

Kate walked upstairs to the nursery but stopped when she heard a soft voice she peered inside smiling when she saw Alexis sitting in the rocker holding her baby brother.

"You know why you're so lucky" Alexis whispered to the squirming baby "Because we have a great dad and you the most amazing mom a kid could ever have" she told him "Your mom isn't really my mom but I love her like she is" the baby blinked looking up at her as if he were waiting to hear more. "If you ever need someone to talk to, someone to listen to you, or just be there when you need them mom is the one" she smiled "Dad is great too he just freaks out too easily" she chuckled softly

Kate held back a chuckle herself and continued to watch her children.

"Mom was there when I needed her" Alexis continued "This bad man hurt me and mom took care of me and locked up the bad man and you know what you were there" she cooed "That's right you were growing in her tummy" Hunter gurgled moving his little fist. Alexis captured his fist in her own hand bringing it to her lips kissing it gently "Mom saved me, just like dad saved her and she has no idea how grateful I am she chose me and dad I'd be so lost with out her so you treasure her baby brother because you're lucky to be a part of her" Alexis brushed a few tears from her face before leaning down placing little kiss on his forehead.

Kate stood in the doorway tears running down her cheeks she never realized what an impact she had on Castle's daughter, her daughter. She took a few steps into the room "I'm glad I was there to sweetie" she said quietly "Biology doesn't matter you will always be my first born" she walked over to her children she wrapped her arms around her daughter and smiled down at her baby boy. "You are as much my child as this little guy Alexis I will be here for both of you always."

Alexis gently moved her baby brother so she could hug her mother.

Castle stood in the doorway of the nursery watching his family all they needed was the love, comfort and support of a certain NYPD Detective to over come anything thrown n their path.

The End!

Author's Note: And that's a wrap! Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! More stories to come and as always Caskett hugs for everyone!


End file.
